


[podfic] A City on the Head of a Pin

by growlery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape/Non-con References, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, for once, sees something Sherlock doesn't. [Post-TGG]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A City on the Head of a Pin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A City on the Head of a Pin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138434) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> Music is from the Vitamin String Quartet's cover of Welcome to the Black Parade.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?x617hw6cccfpv98)  
mp3 / 33:39 / 30.8MB


End file.
